


A Destiel AU Short Story

by 50_Shades_Of_Rainbow_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, High School, High School Student Dean, M/M, Teen Angst, Top Dean, Young Castiel, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_Shades_Of_Rainbow_67/pseuds/50_Shades_Of_Rainbow_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has always been one of the popular kids. Will this change when a new student, Castiel Novak, arrives 1/4 of the way through senior year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is Gonna Be Fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so just bear with me. Hopefully, I'll get better.

“New school, new life.” At least that is what Castiel’s older brothers told him.

 ***

 Castiel woke with a start early that morning. He could hear pots and pans being moved around downstairs and a knock on his bedroom door. It opened quickly, and, surprise surprise, Gabriel was behind it.

“Oh, little brotheeeeerrrrr!” He called out as he jumped on Castiel’s bed.

 “What do you want, Gabriel?"

 “I just wanted to make sure you were properly awakened for your first day at your new school!” Gabriel said as he walked towards the doorway.

 ***

 

     The ringing of an alarm clock in the room next door roused Dean from his sleep.

 “Son of bitch” he murmured to himself before storming out his bedroom. 

 “Sammy, turn that damn thing off!” He yelled as he banged on his little brother’s door. The ringing stopped and Sam opened the door.

 “Good morning to you too, Dean.”  He said in a sleep slurred voice.

 “Hurry up and get ready. You don’t wanna be late for your first day of high school."

 ***

       The late bell rand just as Dean pulled up in his beautiful ’67 Chevy Impala.  He parked in a handicapped spot as he always did.

  “So much for not being late.” Sam said.

        When Dean didn’t come back with his usual smartass remark, Sam glanced his way. He wasn’t even looking Sam’s direction. Sam followed Dean’s gaze and found him staring at a boy around Dean’s age talking to an older man with a slight resemblance to the boy he was talking to.

“Dean!” Sam said as he waved his hand in front of Dean’s face.

 “Yeah, I heard you, Sammy. I think school is lame, too.”

*******

       The car ride seemed to last for an eternity as Castiel sat quietly in the front seat while Gabriel chewed on the last bit of the lollipop he had bought earlier at the gas station. The car finally came to a spot in front of the large school Castiel would be attending for the rest of the year.

 “Come on, Castiel. It won’t be that bad.”  Gabriel said as he rustled Castiel’s hair.

 “I hope so.” Castiel mumbled as he got out of the car.

 “Hey, kiddo, wait!”

  “What?”

  “Good luck.” He said as he handed Castiel his notebook

   *******

 “Okay, everyone listen up. This is Castiel Novak. He’s new here, so cut him some slack.”  The teacher said before urging Castiel to take a seat.

      Castiel's blue eyes scanned the class for a seat away from, well, anyone in general.  He found a small desk with only one seat near it in the back corner of the room. The teacher went through role after everyone quieted down.

 “...Wade?”

 “Here”

 “…Weldon?”

 “Present”

 “…Winchester?”

 “…”

 “Dean Winchester?”

      The door opened slowly and a tall boy dressed in tight jeans and a leather jacket strode in confidently

"I’ll assume you’re Dean Winchester.”  She said.

“I’ll be anyone you want, sweetheart.”        

“Since it’s the first day of school, I’m going to let that slide. Take a seat.”

    Dean looked around for somewhere to sit. There were plenty of empty seats, yet his eyes were drawn back to the quite boy in the back of the room. Dean’s fiery, green eyes met the boy's icy, blue eyes. Dean’s gaze burned straight through him and caused the boy to look away. He forced himself to look back up at Dean and swore he saw a smirk form on his perfectly, shaped face.

 “This is gonna be fun.” Dean murmured as he made his way towards the back of the room without breaking his gaze and sat down next to the boy.

 “I’m Dean.” He said as he looked at the boy.

“Yeah. I heard.”  The boy said without even looking up causing Dean to chuckle.

 “What’s your name?” Dean asked straightforwardly.

 “Castiel.”

 

 

           

 

 

 

 

           

 

 

           

 

 


	2. Just a friend

Castiel could feel Dean’s eyes on him as the teacher droned on and on about Shakespeare or something English related. Castiel couldn’t help but let his mind wander. If Dean’s eyes alone looked that good, no, that _enticing_ , what else did he have to offer? As he pondered that question, the teacher asked a question.

“Castiel?”

 “…”

“Castiel Novak, are you listening?” the teacher asked again.

 “Huh?”  Castiel asked as he was drawn out his daydream.

 “I asked you a question, Mr. Novak.”

 “Uh, sorry, Ms. Masters. What was the question?” Castiel almost thought he heard Dean snicker after he spoke.

 “Why does Hamlet drag his feet so long to avenge his father's murder?”

 “Well,” Castiel said as he looked down at his notes for some sort of clue. “I don’t know.”

 “I figured as much. Do pay attention next time.”

           

            Castiel’s face reddened. He could still feel Dean’s eyes on him. Through the corner of his eyes, Castiel could see Dean lean closer to him. He froze. He could feel Dean’s breath on his neck, and it sent chills down his spine.

“Don’t worry about Ms. Masters. She’s meaner than a demon straight out hell.” He said with a small chuckle.

            Castiel turned his head to look at Dean. Their faces were so close that their noses almost touched. Dean’s eyes were even more enticing when up close. Castiel could count every little freckle that found its way onto Dean’s nose and cheeks. He felt the urge to count them until his train of thought was interrupted by the bell.

 “See you later.” Dean said with a smirk.

***

            Sam was waiting for Dean at the Impala early, as usual. He saw Castiel walk out of the library with an armful of books. Dean looked back at Sam and saw a small, blonde approach him. He figured that Sam was busy, and wouldn’t mind him being a little late. He started to walk towards the library.

 “Here. Let me help.” Dean said as Castiel dropped one of his books.

 “Thanks.”

 “What’s with all the books?”  Dean asked.

 “I heard that the library here had a really good science section.”

 “Oh, you like science?”

 “Just bees.” Castiel said.

 “Bees?”

            Castiel froze. _Why do I always have to be so weird?_ He thought to himself. Dean noticed a nervous look on Castiel’s face as they walked towards a bench to sit down.

 “That’s cool, man. I wish I was all ‘sciency’. I just like cars.” Dean said with a slight smirk.

 “You think bees are cool?”

 “No, but I don’t know jack about bees. I know they’re probably cool ‘cause you think they are, and I think you’re pretty cool.” Dean saw the blood rush to Castiel’s face which made him laugh a little. Castiel looked at Dean like he wanted to say something, but a car horn honking interrupted him.

“That’s my brother. I gotta go.” Castiel said as he gathered up all his books.

 “Alright. See ya tomorrow, Cas.”

 “You, too, Dean.”

            Castiel tossed the books on the backseat and hopped into Gabriel’s car, a goofy smile still glued on his face. That was the first time anyone has ever called him Cas. Just as he was beginning to lose himself in thoughts of Dean, Gabriel began talking.

“Who was that?” He asked.

 “Just a friend.”

 “And what is this _friend’s_ name?”

“Dean. Dean Winchester.” Castiel said. Just saying his name made him blush. Gabriel must have noticed that too.

 “Uh-huh. Just a friend.” Gabriel mumbled as he watched Dean’s impala speed out of the school’s parking lot. Castiel was too lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even hear Gabriel.

               

                               

               

 


	3. See You Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is little short. Sorry.

                        “Winchester!”

            _Son of a bitch._ Dean thought. He recognized that gruff voice. It belonged to his old basketball coach, but he had thought for sure that douche got fired last year. He turned around only to come face to face with Dick Roman.

                        “Hey, Coach Roman.” Dean said as forced himself to smile.

                        “Winchester, I thought I told last year that your grades better be at least passing if you wanted to play this year!”

                        “I’m sorry, Coach. Pre-cal is kicking my ass right now.”

                        “I don’t care. Bring the grade up or you don’t play. Get a tutor for all I care, but you still better be at tryouts tomorrow!” Coach Roman shouted as he turned to walk away.

            Dean walked towards his locker when he saw Castiel turn the corner. He saw Castiel’s blue as light up as a smile stretched across his face when he saw him. Dean couldn’t help but smile as well when he saw Castiel.

                        “Hey, Cas.” Dean said with a wink.

                        “Who was that man?” Castiel asked.

                        “Oh, I’m fine thanks for asking. And that’s my basketball coach.”

                        “Why was he yelling at you?”

                        “I’m failing pre-cal.”

                        “Would you like help? I’m very good at math. I wouldn’t mind tutoring you.” Castiel said while Dean looked him up and down, contemplating his proposal. Castiel watched Dean’s eyes crawl over every inch of his body while the blood rose to his cheeks.

                        “One condition. You come to tryouts with me tomorrow.” Dean said.

                        “Oh, I don’t know Dean…”

                        “Great. I’ll pick you up after school and we’ll go to my house.”

***

            The ride to Dean’s house was longer than Castiel wanted but was filled with laughter and classic rock. Dean’s house was small but nice nonetheless. Dean’s father wasn’t home but that was apparently a usual occurrence. Dean led Castiel to his room and closed the door before hopping on the bed. Castiel sat down next to Dean and pulled out his pre-cal book. In less than minutes, Dean was already bored.

                        “Come on, Cas. Let’s do something else.”

                        “No, Dean. We need to study.” Castiel said as he pointed at the book in his lap.

            Dean grabbed the book and held it above his head as he began to jump on the bed. Castiel tried to resist, but soon gave in. He jumped onto the bed and began to try and take the book back from Dean. They soon fell onto the floor laughing like idiots. Castiel turned to face Dean, and their faces were so close that he began to count Dean’s freckles.

                        _One, two, three, four, five…_ His train of thought was interrupted by Dean’s soft, pink lips crashing into his own. Castiel melted into the kiss and felt his body ache for more. Much to Castiel’s despair, the kiss was short-lived. Dean pulled away and stood back up.

                        “I’m sorry, man. I don’t know what came over me.” Dean said as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

                        “It’s okay, Dean. Really.” _But feel free to do it again._ Castiel thought.

“I’m not gay though, I swear.” _But those lips._ Dean thought.

                        “Like I said, it’s okay Dean.” _It’s more than okay. Really._

“Good.” _God, I am an idiot._ Dean’s thoughts were soon interrupted by a horn honking.

                        “That’s my brother. I better go.” _But I’d love to stay._

“Okay.” _But I’d love for you to stay._ Dean thought as he helped Castiel get his book and binder.

                        “See you tomorrow?” _Tomorrow is so far away._

“Yeah. Don’t forget tryouts.” _If he doesn’t leave in like two seconds, I might kiss him again._

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it.” _Ugh. Just kiss me again. Please._


	4. Tryouts

"Alright, boys. Start with ten laps, then pick a partner and work on dribbling drills."

   Tryouts started with some grumbling from the boys which soon turned into the sound of heavy breathing. All the boys had their partners already picked out, leaving Castiel to be partnered with Dean, which made Dean feel slightly uncomfortable. Dean and Castiel had been becoming close friends until yesterday. Dean had, well, for a lack of better words, gotten a little too close to Castiel, and then he left Dean a few minutes later to ponder just what the hell he was thinking; which he still hasn't figured out. The whole day has been awkward as hell, too. Dean looks up to find Castiel's icy, blue eyes sending chills down his spine. Their hands would touch when they walked down the hall, and he could've sworn that Castiel didn't even attempt to move his hand. 

"Winchester! Snap out of it! You and Novak are up! First one to three wins!" 

    Dean looked up and realized that it was time for him and Castiel to perform their one on one for coach to evaluate. Castiel let Dean have the ball and assumed what he thought was a defensive position, which made Dean smirk.  Dean dribbled forward and Castiel stepped towards him. Dean turned and backed into Castiel, easily moving him from the way of the basket and continuing on to make a layup. Normally, Dean would have been basking in the sounds of praise from the other guys and coach, but this time he walked up to Castiel and whispered harshly in his ear: 

"Dude, what the hell? Are you hard?" 

    Now it was Castiel's turn. He returned Dean's question with a smirk that made all the blood in Dean's body go anywhere  _but_ his brain. Dean assumed his defensive position and waited as Castiel began to dribble. Leaving Dean with a surprised look on his face, Castiel did everything that Dean did with just as much ease. He walked back to Dean and looked him dead in the eye.

"Dean, are _you_ hard?" 

  Castiel left Dean staring, mouth wide open. Dean stared at the back of Castiel's head as he went to retrieve the basketball. His dark hair had taken on a bed head like state from the sweat and how Castiel constantly running his hands through his hair, which made Dean's mouth water. He swallowed hard and tried to focus on anything but the intense glare of the blue eyes that looked him up and down. 

***

  To Dean's relief, tryouts ended soon. Unfortunately, that relief didn't last long as Coach Roman shouted "Hit the showers everybody!" 

"Shit." Dean thought aloud as his mind automatically went to the thought of Castiel in the steamy heat of the showers. 

"What's the matter Dean? Scared to shower with a bunch of guys?" Castiel said with a smirk as he headed towards the locker room. 

"Shit," Dean said once more as he felt his blood moving south. "This isn't gonna be good." 


	5. Hit the showers

_Shitshitshitshit_ was all Dean could manage to think as he nervously followed the rest of the team to the locker room. When he got there he found the team stripping down for the showers. None of the other boys managed to attract Dean's attention. His eyes were drawn to the shirtless wonder that was Castiel Novak. Dean's eyes raked over his taught stomach and he couldn't help but lick his lips as a vision of his tongue tracing the outline of Cas' gorgeous abs. 

"See something you like?" a voice came from behind. Dean turned to see none other than Alastair, the team asshole. 

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to walk away only to cause Alastair and his douchebag friend, Azazel, to snicker behind him. Their laughter was completely unheard by Dean as his eyes focused on what laid before him. Cas threw his towel over his shoulder fully aware that Dean's eyes were exploring every inch of his naked ass. He couldn't help but smirk when he heard Dean breathe out  _fuck_ when Cas stepped under the stream of hot steaming water. 

_Fuck indeed, Dean Winchester._ Castiel thought to himself. 


End file.
